


The Strawberry Wallpaper

by MTMagni



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Reylogan, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: Clyde Logan is many things and relationship material isn't one of them. Resigned to being damaged goods, he found contentment in his simple bartender life. Rey Walker was just 16 years old when Clyde Logan came home from the war missing an arm, seeing him at the local community barbeque celebrating his service and homecoming.Graduating from High School and getting out of town was her dream, but throughout her years at OU, the story of Clyde Logan haunted her. Doubtful her remembered that day, or a wallflower like herself, and her sad attempt to say hello, Rey could never shake the look in Clyde Logan's eyes.Forced to come home after realizing that freelance writing doesn't pay the bills, Rey has to confront feelings of failure and inadequacy, and finds herself seeking out the one person who would understand.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it is a gift for a dear friend and fellow writer, Lady of Reylo. I am toying with the idea of a second chapter. I'd like to explain more about the wall paper.

Everything was as she remembered it, even the old gas station sign was the same. People never really got away from it, no matter how hard they tried to better themselves. Rey would know, she was one of those dreamers that thought she was better than all of them. 

  
The townspeople saw her as a success, one of those that got away to make something of herself, a bonafide feminist, an educated female, with a fancy university degree. One of those women that didn't drink beer from the bottle, that ordered her coffee like a foreigner, and would never be seen at the local dive bar. No, women like that drove miles to find some real "culture". People like that seemed to not speak the same language as they did, they even worked hard to rid themselves of the dreaded low class accent that every West Virginian didn't know they had. They didn't say things like " I seen her last week" or "I warshed my car". 

  
Coming home with nothing more than a degree, what would be a meager savings in a big city but now a fortune, and a car packed full books, Rey drove through town holding back tears. Finding the dented mailbox and hidden gravel drive of her rental couldn't happen fast enough. The thought of running into someone she knew made her stomach churn. 

  
Fuck! We have five lights in this town and I get one of them! 

  
"Is that yew Rey....REY WALKER! What are yew doing here! How is that big fancy job up north treating you? My word, I never thought I would see yew again!."

  
Slouching in her seat, Rey sighed.

  
"Why hello there Laney! It's nice to see you." Rey presented her best attempt to smile and act happy. 

  
WHY didn't I keep the window rolled up! She thought to herself.

  
"We neeeeed to catch up Missie-"

  
"Laney. the light is going to turn, it was so good seeing you-"

  
"Shoot, Rey Ann, you know that don't matter here...anyway, yew meet me at the Duck Tape tonight. It's trivia night and you can show all those drunks how smart yew are...and we can catch up. Meet me there at 7. Don't be a stranger....I know yew lady...yew get your ass out tonight. Find yerrself a good man."

  
Rey's cheeks flushed. "Haha...you haven't changed a bit. I don't know, I have a lot of unpacking to do...I will try-" Rey pressed on the gas.

  
"NO! Yew will be there! You know Clyde is the bartender-" Laney hollered at her car.

  
Rey pressed lightly on the brakes, sticking her head out the window. "Now Laney, why would I care if Clyde Logan was going to be there?"

  
Laney gave Rey a knowing look. "Because I know yew still hold a candle to that man. Yew know he is single."

  
The light turned yellow.   
FUCK...another three minutes. 

  
"Don't yew shake me off, Missie. Yew are still my best friend, even if yew are too fancy for West Virginia. Some things don't change and it is for the better! Don't yew forget that. Clyde Logan will be there and so will yew! "

  
"Ok...Ok. I will go.....if I can-Missie" Rey smiled back at her friend, eased into the intersection and drove off.

  
Clyde Logan. Rey couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. This was the last thing she was expecting, but deep down she had selfishly wished...prayed...that he was still there... and single.

  
Rey forgot how green home was. The gravel drive to her new home was completely obscured by wild overgrowth and hanging branches. She was hoping to arrive to something cute and well cared for, instead she had rented a huge project. She could leave it as is, which most would do around there, but Rey wanted a place to call her own. Putting the car in park by the mailbox, she got out to look around. Bursts of yellow and purple wildflowers, overgrown grass and weeds, and scattered butterflies blew in the wind framing the desolate road.

  
Where do I begin? Rey thought to herself, running her hands through her hair and massaging roughly. Oh fuck, a car. I just can't see another person right now. 

  
"Well hello there." called a voice from the slowing pickup truck. "Yew the new neighbor we been hearin about?"

  
Turning to get in her car, she called out behind."Yep, that's me...the new neighbor. Thanks for stopping." She said dismissively.

  
"Yew know, I'm right up the road there... I might not look like much help, but there are things I can do-hey Missie, don't I know you?"

  
"My god, not again," Rey said under her breath, "No I really doubt that." She shrugged.

  
"Hey, now. I do know yew. Turn around so I can get a good look at ya. Well, what do we have here...I know that face. What's yur name again?

  
Turning around slowly, Rey gasped, grabbing her heart."Why Clyde Logan! I...am... I am Rey Walker. We only met once. It's so nice to see you." Rey said surprised.

  
"Rey Walker...yes. I do remember yew. Last time I saw yew, yew was just a pretty little thing going off to college. Am I right?" Clyde said playfully. 

  
Rey couldn't help but feel like he was flirting, which he was.

  
"You sure do know how to make a girl blush, don't you?" Rey smiled, batting her eyes,something she rarely did. Feeling of a rush of awkwardness, she cleared her throat and stiffened.

  
"I dunno about all that. Hey, I meant what I said. I am right up there road and I am going to come help yew...but I can't right now. I gotta get ready to work at the Duck tonight.

Yew should come on down. A good proper homecoming." He said matter-of-factly.

  
"Yeah, my friend Laney asked me...I don't know. I just got in." She replied, looking down, kicking some gravel.

  
"Yeah, soooo. Listen here, yew get that car parked up there...look yerself around...because I know that yew ain't gonna be too happy about this place. Get yerself a shower and a pretty dress on....meet me at the Duck. And I will come over tomorrow and help yew. The way I see it, yer gonna need more than my help...but we'll see. Is that a deal?" He said sounding more like a father than she was used to.

  
"Ok Clyde. I will come, but just because you asked." She smiled.

  
"Time to forget those fancy books for a bit and let loose. Promise?" Clyde said seriously.

  
"Ok Clyde. Should I call you Daddy Clyde, telling me what to do?" Rey smiled coyly.

  
"Well, that there might be a good idea... seems like you missin a good Daddy figure in your life. Set yew straight! Yer home now little one. Time to remember who yew are." He laughed and drove off.

  
Rey smiled, watching his truck kick up gravel and dust until it disappeared up the road. Falling back against her dust covered white ford flex, she squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her chest. Clyde Logan was the most attractive man she had ever met. Maybe it was his thick wavy black hair, or his full lips, or the fact that he was the tallest man in town. Rey didn't know? She did know she couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs, or the heat in her cheeks remembering the countless nights she thought of his face while she touched herself in ways she wished he would.

  
Yes, she was going to do exactly what he told her to do. She was going to get into that house, dump her stuff and get ready to go out.  
He wasn't kidding when he said she would not be happy when she saw the house. It was awful- worse than any New York apartment she had ever shared. Amazed that this could be considered rental and not be condemned, Rey walked the small shack of a farmhouse.

  
There was love here once, she thought to herself.

  
Hauling in bags and boxes, she worked as fast as she could.

The landlord did a better job than she initially thought; painting all of the walls white, cleaning the carpets and hard wood floor, and making sure that it was partially furnished along with a brand new queen-sized mattress still wrapped in it's plastic as she had requested.

As she unpacked her first essential boxes, she started to see some actual potential in the small space.

  
Carrying a box into the tiny kitchen, she scanned the room and smiled. There was a good sized kitchen table that overlooked the forest of a lawn, and the entire room was covered in strawberry wallpaper. Weathered amber stained original 1950's cabinets, laminate counter tops, along with an original electric cooktop and fridge filled the space.   
I will make this place pretty...and I will write again...everything is going to be ok. She said to herself.

  
The sun fell behind the hills faster than she expected. Rushing to shower and find something to wear, she hustled out the front door by 6:30, forgetting that every destination in town was just 15 minutes away, unlike New York that would take an hour.  
The Duck was like everything else... timeless. 

  
The lot was full for a Thursday night, as full as it could be in a small town with nothing else to do but get drunk and make babies. Walking in the door, Rey was surprised that it was clean and freshly remodeled, thinking to herself that Clyde had to have had a part in the upgrades. Everybody loved Clyde. It actually smelled welcoming, not like dried spilled booze and CO2, more like fresh fried chicken and baked pizza.

  
Rey slid by unnoticed, making her way to the bar, scanning the room for Clyde.

  
"Hey there lady, don't I know yew?" Clyde called out and winked at her.

  
"What can I say, I promised." Rey blushed.

  
"Why yes yew did, and yew are a lady of thine werd." His over emphasized his drawl. "Come sit over here and let me serve you. What will it be?"

  
"Oh....I don't know Clyde-" Rey said flustered.

  
"Don't yew tell me that I am not fully capable of making yew one of them fancy New York cock-tails." He looked at her seriously. "Sit yor butt down and let me serve yew."

  
Rey listened and watched as he went to work. It was an honor to have Clyde make her drink, he had spent years learning how to do everything a two-armed bartender could.

  
"There yew are, Missie. On the house, for an old friend." He smiled.

  
"Thank you, Clyde. I don't think you know how much this means to me." Rey replied, looking down at the martini glass.

  
"Yew are welcome. Now have some fun, will ya?" He said winking at her.

  
"Well, ya see Clyde. I only came because you asked me to." Rey looked up, her hazel eyes were wide and honest.

  
"I thought yew said yew was plannin on coming to see that friend Laney?" Clyde probed.

  
Rey shook her head.

  
A series of expressions flashed over Clyde's face, ending with a mixture of confusion and serious composure. "Little one, let's get yew some more drinks and we can talk about this on my break, how does that sound?"

  
"That sounds...good." Rey said, looking down at her drink, taking a heavy gulp.

  
Four martinis later, Rey's head was getting cloudy.

  
"Clyde, when is your break...I do not know how long I can keep up." Rey said drowsily, calling out to him from the crowded bar.

  
"Let me get yew something to eat and slow yew down a bit. No way yer goin home now. Ya see, now I have to drive yew. It's my bartender duty and responsibility to ensure that my patons make it home safe, and seein as yor my neighbor...yor gonna have to wait for me to take yew." He continued opening beer bottles and tossing caps.

  
"Well, well, well....Clyde Logan! Yew are looking might fine this evening." Laney called out from the back.

  
"Well, here comes trouble." Clyde smiled. "Took yew long enough. Little one here has been a waitin."

  
"I figured I could give yew some time to catch up." Laney smiled.

  
"Laney, I was just about to leave." Rey said, trying to act drunker than she really was.

  
"Noooooo Ma'am, she was not. Don't yew listen to her. I don't let patrons leave in her condition. She is gonna wait." Clyde was adamant.  
"What's she waitin for? Yew?" Laney acted surprised.

  
"She might." Clyde enunciated the "t".

  
"Rey, for the love of God. Just tell the man and let him take yew home." Laney blurted out.

  
"You, my friend, are drunk. I do not know what you are talking about." Rey flushed.

  
"Oops. Did I say that?" Laney covered her mouth, then continued. " Yew see Clyde, Miss Rey Ann is my best friend...even if we haven't talked much as she was makin her way in the big city. But one thing has never changed...and that is her eye for yew. Ever since that barbeque ...what is it...12 years ago?" Laney giggled.

  
"Laney...Laney...just shut up...please just SHUT UP!" Rey yelled out.

  
All three of them stood still. Clyde shifted his eyes back and forth while cleaning glasses with a white bar towel.

  
"There will be no hollerin in my bar." Clyde said solemnly.

  
"Rey Ann, I am sorry...it is time yew just tell the man and get it over with. We are all adults now."

  
"Laney, this is NOT how I wanted this to happen." Rey's eyes filled with tears.

  
"Sweetie. There is no harm in livin yer truth. Don't be afraid." Laney said softly, kissing Rey's forehead. "Well, I have done my duty for the day. I will be seein yew two love birds tomorrow."

  
"Laney Grey, yew are a piece of work...churning up trouble wherever you go." Clyde smiled.

  
"Yew know it." Laney winked and stumbled her way through the line.

  
Clyde watched Rey stare into her drink.

  
"Come with me." He said solemnly. "Al, I am takin my break. Watch the bar."

  
Coming out from behind the bar, Clyde grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her behind him. Kicking hard, the back door slammed against the cinderblock wall as Clyde drug Rey into the damp and crisp spring night air. Pinning her against the wall, his shadow covered her in darkness. Using his good hand to lean, he tilted his head down. Everything was happening so fast, Rey's head was spinning. 

  
Closing her eyes, she focused on breathing, until she felt the sudden soft sensation of flesh against her lips. Letting the tingles travel through her body, she paused, waiting for him. 

  
"Open yer eyes and look at me." He said breathlessly. 

  
Rey's eyes fluttered open, letting the details of his face come into focus. 

  
Moving in again, he kissed her hard, breathing in deeply as he increased his pressure. Her arms felt lifeless, heavy and numb, but she so badly wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She had dreamed of this moment for years. Moaning softly, she opened her mouth, inviting him to slide into her. Drawing her arms up over her head, she plopped them on his shoulders, letting her fingers find their way into his scalp, pulling through as he growled while sucking and pulling at her bottom lip. 

  
"What is happening...Clyde?" Rey spoke softly into his mouth.

  
"Quiet and let me kiss yew." He sighed.

  
Digging in again, moving from her mouth to her neck, Clyde sucked and bit, pulling and drawing against the soft skin. Writhing, her back scraped against the concrete wall, and her hips grew uncontrolled and wild , rolling and aching for some sort of friction to ease the ravenous feeling that was taking over her entire body. She cried out as he sunk his teeth above collar bone. 

  
"Clyde, I think I am going to faint...you have to take me away from here...I need to go home. Please-"  
Feeling the vibrations of his groaning, she tried again.

  
"Please, Clyde, take me home. I don't care what happens... I just want to get naked and never stop."

  
"Huh...Baby Girl. I've only got 10 more minutes-" He said, continuing to kiss and lightly bite at her skin.

  
"No Clyde. I need to leave." Rey moaned. "I won't be able to go back in there and sit all night...I need you now. To take me home."

  
Clyde moved back to kissing her mouth and enjoyed feeling her squirm. Quickly she learned to follow his lead, intoxicated by the rolling his tongue into her mouth, gliding and sliding it's way in and around every soft and sensitive spot, pulling out long enough to give her a breath; only to press lightly against her swollen soft pink lips again.   
"Well...I ain't stopping now." He said hungerly. "I've been waitin for you to come home for a long time, Rey."

  
"What did you say?" Rey said softly, rolling her head to the side, opening up the long line from her earlobe to the deep neckline of her pale rose slip dress.  
Kissing and licking his way down, he spoke as he worked. "You...Missie...are...not...the only ....one...that...has...been waitin."

  
Rey gasped and looked at the full head of black hair buried in her cleavage.

  
"Clyde Logan....whatever do you mean." Rey said, sobering up slightly.

  
"I mean," He said pulling away and smoothing his hair. " That I remember that day, just like yew do. I remember yew grabbed my hand...and thanked me for my service...almost cryin. And I told myself that day, Clyde, yer gonna marry that girl someday.....and when you left...I never gave up hope. That's about all we have here...is faith, family, and booze....and Laney done told me yew was coming back."

  
"You knew all along?" Rey whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face.

  
"Yes, baby girl. I did. Don't be upset. Let's go. I didn't wait this long just to let you go home alone. Get yerself settled. You ready?"

  
Shaking her head, Clyde took her hand and they walked back inside.

  
"AL, Miss Rey Ann ain't feeling well....close the place down fer me." Clyde boomed over the chaos.

  
The entire bar turned, looked, and began to clap and holler. It was a fact the Clyde Logan didn't dabble in the complexities of bar drama. In fact, nobody really knew what Clyde did with his private time, so to speak. Many believed he had gone celibate after losing his arm, but nobody knew for sure. What was known is that he seemed to hold a candle for someone, maybe it was all the way back from the war, maybe it was during his time in juvie, but Clyde was an unspoken taken man until now.

  
Rey should have been embarrassed, but she wasn't. She let herself feel every exquisite moment of being hand in hand with the man she had been dreaming of for over a decade.

  
The drive home was quiet and tense. Unbuckling her belt, Rey leaned against his shoulder, reaching down between his legs.

  
"Whoa there, Missie. Yew wanna make me wreck?" He shifted nervously. Not saying a word, she unzipped his pants, reached between his legs searching and wrapping her fingers around the hot growing hardness of his cock. "Oh hell no, this ain't gonna be good."

  
"Yes...yes it is, Clyde. Just drive." Rey said reassuringly.

  
"My Lord, woman." Clyde hissed between his teeth.

  
Fully freeing it from his jeans, Rey stroked the length, massaging and coaxing it to it's complete fullness.

  
"Oh Clyde, I knew it would be...perfect." Rey sighed before she wrapped her lips around the wet tip. Running her tongue in circles, she moved to the strip of skin just beneath, stroking with the flatness of her tongue. Clyde's thighs trembled, signaling her to slowly stretch her mouth gliding the enormous length of hard throbbing flesh to the back of her throat. In a flurry of sucking, licking, and stroking in synchronicity, she could feel the muscles in his groin contract and pump.

  
"Rey....fuck." He growled as the hot stream of cum shot down her throat. Nearly wrecking the car as he pulled into her drive, he hit the brakes, panting."You ok?"

  
Lifting her head, Rey smiled. "Yes, Clyde. Now take me to my bed."

  
Not saying a word, he hit the gas tearing his way up the drive. Hopping out of the truck, pants unzipped and sagging, he flung her door open.  
"Come on baby girl." He said softly.

  
Sliding off the seat, Rey's dress gathered up her thighs, giving Clyde a glimpse of her sheer pink panties. 

  
"Don't you dare move." He said seriously. Using his good hand, reaching up under her dress, he yanked hard ripping her panties clean off. "Spread your legs." He commanded.  
Leaning back on the car seat, she obeyed. Reaching down, he licked the wet length from behind to the soft neatly groomed mound of fine soft hair. Pulling back, he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her inside.

  
Having left the door unlocked, they stumbled through the front door, furiously kissing, touching, and pulling at clothing.

  
"Yew have a bed yet?" He said urgently.

  
"Yes, the mattress...on the floor..I made it before I left." She mumbled into his neck.

  
"Hold on." He said as he lowered her onto the soft surface. "There yew go pretty lady."

  
Sitting back on his knees he seemed proud of getting her there. Stretching out, rey sighed and moaned from how good it felt to be laying after such a long day. The room continued to spin and move in waves. She dug her body into the squishy soft pillow top letting the feeling of the cold cotton comforter cool her hot skin, letting the smell of fresh laundry detergent calm her. Clyde watched intently, admiring her.

  
"We gonna take our time, you hear?" He said seriously, nodding slightly, dropping a few locks of his glassy black waves fall to his forehead.

  
"As long as you make love to me all night, I don't care how we do it." Rey giggled."Oh my-"

  
Clyde pushed her dress up around her neck and proceeded to make work of her nakedness, massaging and kneading her breasts one at a time, alternating sucking and flicking with his tongue from one to the other. Looking down at his enormous body hovering on top of her made her hips buck of off the bed. Using his knee to pin her thigh to the bed, he held her in place as he continued to unravel her. 

  
"I am so wet, Clyde, it's embarrassing-" Rey admitted bashfully.  
"Quiet." He said sternly. 

  
Guiding her legs over her head, he moved down.

  
"Spread it open, I want to see you." He said breathlessly.

  
Reaching down, Rey used her fingers to spread herself open. Using her other hand to guide his head between her legs, his hot breath teased and awakened the trail of skin. Feeling his lips wrap around her clit, sucking in slow torturous pulls, made her arch right off the bed. Holding her down, he sucked and licked, and drove his tongue deep inside her pussy. 

  
"Clyde, I need you to fuck me...I can't take this much longer...please...Daddy Clyde...please-," She cried out into empty room. Calling him Daddy came right out of her, like it was natural or just a solid truth. She had fantasized about his whisking her away from all the madness and disappointment of her life, making her forget about her failures. The precious moment had arrived, and smelling the remnants of his spicy cologne and sweat mark her body, carried her head away into a sweet safe space where she knew she had always belonged.

  
Pulling away, his face wet from sweat and her juices, he tore at his clothes. Rey panted and watched as his stomach muscles contracted and rolled as he kicked off his black jeans, his cock bouncing against his stomach- perfectly shaped, hard, and so thick it made her sigh. Pushing her knees to her chest, he lined his hips guiding the tip against the wet folds of her sex. Applying more pressure he could feel the opening, it was hotter, so hot and tight that his toes began to curl and his body shuddered as he expanded and stretched her open.

  
It hurt so much that Rey couldn't stop from saying "OW!"

  
"Did I hurt you?" Clyde recoiled.

  
"Yes, but it is ok...keep going." She panted.

  
Starting again, he thrusted in slow fluid rolls. Rey's eyes rolled up and fluttered shut. The room was spinning, as her body quaked, responding to the pumping against her. Reaching down, she furiously massaged her clit, feeling the rising tension in her womb like stretching a giant rubber band.

  
"Fuck me, Fuck me with that perfect cock. I have wanted that cock for so long.....God, I think I am going to cum." She whined.

  
"Cum for me, baby girl. I want to feel your pussy on my cock when you cum. Cum for Daddy Clyde." He moaned.

  
The sounds that came out of her were from a place she had never known. Guttural and primal and raw, the intensity was so powerful that she felt like she had stepped outside of her body, watching from above. A series of rapid contractions massaged and assaulted Clyde's cock, milking and drawing against it, pushing him into a dark space in his head. There was is a fine line between making love and fucking, and Clyde Logan was an unknown master of edging that line.

  
"Yes, that's it Baby Girl, you like how Daddy Clyde fucks you...yessss....right there..." He was relentless, grabbing her leg and sucking on her ankle, pacing his stride to slow torturous friction.

  
"Don't stop...please..keep going...I don't want this to end." She cried, feeling the heat begin to build again, and the slippery wetness turn form a slick glide to a watery thin veil.  
Flipping her onto all fours, he pushed her torso to the bed raising her ass high into the air.

  
"My, you are beautiful." He said softly, shifting back to look. Using one hand to pull her open, he watched her opening pulse and contract, dripping from her cum. Diving forward, he devoured her again, running his tongue from front to back, and back again, using his tongue to probe, fill and tease.

  
"I am going to work you until this slides right in." He groaned, lining up and working the tip of his cock into her pussy.

  
"Just do it." She cried into the pillow.

  
Thrusting hard, Clyde was possessed. Slapping her ass, it bit like a wasp sting. Massaging the point of impact, he dug his nails into the soft flesh, intoxicated by the sounds of their wet bodies clapping.

  
"Yes, just like that." She moaned.

  
Grabbing her right arm and pulling it behind her back, he pumped into her, each thrust pushing her further and further into oblivion. The hot gush was sudden and euphoric, and he cock erupted into a throbbing series of projectile hot streams of cum, filling her up.

Collapsing his chest on to her sweaty back, they both tried to regain their senses.

  
Not knowing what to say or do, they both rolled onto their backs staring at the ceiling.

  
"That was..." She panted.

  
"That was....what?" Clyde said self consciously.

  
"That was everything." She said, rolling to wrap on leg over him and rest her head on his heaving chest. "Stay here with me."

  
"Of course. We're not done yet." He said with conviction.

  
"Oh, we aren't?" Rey replied playfully. "Well then, hold me for a bit." She yawned and curled against him.

  
"Of course, baby girl. I ain't goin nowhere.." He said, nuzzling his chin against her hair. "You aren't neither...are yew?" He whispered trying to conceal his concern.  
"No Clyde, I am right where I belong." Rey smiled, closing her eyes.


	2. Strawberry

The scent of brewing coffee drifted through the cracked bedroom door. Clyde Logan squinted his eyes against the bright morning light that blasted through the curtain-less windows. It took him several squeezes and blinks before he began to realize where he was. The wall was lined with carefully placed and numbered boxes, and minus the bed, was otherwise bare and empty. White walls. Abused weathered dark hard wood floors. The walls were peppered with holes and cracks. 

Looking down, and covered with only a sheet, the outline of his engorged cock reminded him of what had happened. He scanned the room and listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. It had been a long time since he had smiled, and it made his face feel odd, but he could not deny it felt good.

Realizing that searching for his clothes was useless, he decided to wrap the white sheet around his waist and make his way to the kitchen.

As he walked, he sighed. The haze and dreaminess quickly faded as he started taking a mental inventory of what he needed to do to her little house. He assumed with such complete conviction that it was his duty, it did not occur to him to ask Rey what her plans were. No, Clyde was already calculating cost and labor hours.

Stopping in his tracks, he took in the sight of her. Back turned and wearing nothing but his black button down work shirt, she was frying bacon. She was cooking him breakfast. and from the smell of it, it was extra crispy. With each movement and stretch to reach for the spatula, or the pepper, or whatever it was that she needed, he was given a glimpse of the soft tan curved flesh of her backside. 

Clyde wasn't sure what he had planned on doing when he walked into that kitchen, but it didn't matter. His cock was hard, he was hungry, and she was everything he had ever wanted.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well? Oh my-" Rey spoke with her back turned until she felt him press against her. He reached up and turned off the burner.

"It isn't done yet-" She playfully protested.

Cutting her off, he used one big hand on her waist to turn her around.

Both wide eyed, they looked like teenagers- filled with adolescent awe and passion. Before she could speak he was kissing her. Full wet lips, not searching or asking, but hungry and confident.

Rey spent years arguing with friends that the word "swoon" was a joke and only created for bad romance novels and sappy romcoms. It was what elitist academics did to seem cool- criticizing anything and everything that was traditionally romantic. 

But as Clyde Logan wrapped his thick strong arms around her tiny body, and his tongue pushed it's way into her hot mouth in smooth passionate waves she felt her knees go weak and a sound come out of her mouth that resembled a sigh or a moan. Clyde had swept her off her feet, and he knew it. She could feel his mouth curve into a sweet smile as he pushed his tongue deeper, pulling our yet another moan.

"Baby girl, I am going to make love to yew right here in this strawberry kitchen-" He said, pulling away to take a breath.

"Oh Clyde, say that again." Rey said smiling and closing her eyes.

"What?" He looked down at her, confused.

"Say that word again....say strawberry." She said softly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Little lady, yew gone crazy?" He laughed.

"I just love to hear you say it...your voice...I missed your voice." She said softly.

"Straaaw-berry. Is that better?" He said with emphasis.

"Oh yes, that is perfect." She sighed, knowing that the wetness between her legs was almost embarrassing, at least to her.

But it didn't seem to bother Clyde. When he hoisted her up, dropping the sheet to the floor, and wrapped her legs around his waist, he let out a loud groan. 

"That doesn't bother you?" She whispered into his ear timidly, hugging him close as he walked.

"Baby girl, why would yew ask something like that? What kinda men have yew been with? My lord, no! This is what yew were made for...this is how it should be-" He muttered as he lowered her down on the old kitchen table. "Looks like I am going to have to educate yew on how a man is supposed to take care of his lady-"

"And how did you learn to do this...in the army?" Rey asked shyly, as he pushed her legs open. 

"Unbutton my shirt." He commanded.

"You sure are bossy." She giggled, fumbling with the buttons.

"Yes, in the army. I sure didn't learn it here." He scoffed at the thought.

"You been with a lot of girls?" She asked, unable to shake off the nagging curiosity about his past.

"Enough to know what is good and what is bad...and what is a weekend and what is not. And yew....how is that yew think this is embarrassing? You didn't seem bothered by anything last night" His voice became serious as he stroked her between her legs.

"If we are being honest...I have not been with that many men...and the ones i have...well..." She found it more and more difficult to form words as he fingers massaged and probed, sliding in and out of her pussy, Responding, she wrapped her hand around his cock that was hard and full, and bobbing against his stomach. "They were nothing like you... and last night ...could have been... my only chance."

Clyde did not respond. He stood silently, looking at her spread open and ready, and down at her hand stroking him.

"Well, it is a shame-" He looked at her with disappointment. 

"What is shame?" Rey lifted her head off the table, looking up at him. She felt a sudden panic, that she had said something wrong. 

"The house is just going to have to wait...ya see. It ain't right...yew having all of these silly thoughts...looks like we are going to spend some time doing a lot of this...and that...and some more of this-" He said, pushing her hand aside as he forcefully pushed his full length into her. The surly angry guarded Clyde was gone, and was replaced with a smoky dark determination.

Rey's eyes rolled back in her head as she let the feeling of his body fill her up. As he started to thrust his hips, it occurred to her that it took a certain level of confidence to do what he had just done, and for the first time in a long time- or maybe for the first time ever- she felt like she truly belonged to something. Not just something, but to the person she had always wanted.


End file.
